


Mommy

by 1800areyouslapping



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Hanzo is mommies bitch, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Mommy Kink, Omorashi, Shimadacest, Sibling Incest, Verbal Humiliation, and Genji is on his way, fem!dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1800areyouslapping/pseuds/1800areyouslapping
Summary: Hanzo is a casual fuck with a big secret, with whom you share some pretty nasty kinks with. He has a pretty detrimental Freudian slip in bed. This is a nasty one lads. Proceed with caution. Straight smut with lots of kinks. I'll gently suggest you don't read if you think any of the tags are icky :)





	Mommy

Hanzo Shimada. The man who everyone sees as this hard stone wall. So unapproachable, so moody. Good thing you're his casual fuck buddy who knows better. You could never look at him that way or ever let him intimidate you in that manner. That man wants nothing more than to get on his knees and listen to his mama, and that's you. Always so eager and ready to do whatever you ask of him, let you say and do whatever you want to him, and then you make him beg for more. The more regal, skilled, and powerful the man, the more satisfying it is to make them listen to mommy. 

You’re currently in the middle of hot and heavy fucking with your good boy, Hanzo. He’s hunched over on top of you, pounding away into your cunt, trying to make himself come as soon as possible. You lazily watch from underneath him as he tries so hard, and you know he’s trying hard because his bladder is so full and ready to burst. But mommy told him he wasn’t allowed to go ’til he came inside. Then he’d be allowed to relieve himself, but only then. He’s so focused with his hair all disheveled and stuck to his forehead, teeth gritted, and eyes shut tight. You look down to see his muscles starting to seize up, knowing that he’s well on his way.

But then he groans out,  _“Genji.”_

For a moment you can’t even believe what you just heard. It doesn’t take long for it to register not only in your mind but his, and you shove him off of you. You’re by no means strong, but Hanzo knows better than to resist and falls back onto the bed anyway. He lifts up a hand already, trying to hold back your scorn and judgment.

“Did you just fucking say your brothers’ name?” 

“Y-y-es… but…” 

“But what! How are you gonna explain your way outa this one?”

“I- I did not mean to.” 

 ****“No shit.”

Hanzo sits up with his chest heaving, and his cock still rigid. It’s glistening with the slick from your pussy, practically dripping with it. It looks so tasty that it nearly breaks your facade.

“Please don’t be angry with me. I- I will do anything to make it up to you… just do not speak of this.“

The man doesn't have anything to worry about; you'd never kiss and tell. And you're certainly too depraved to muster up any judgment for him. While Hanzo continues to stammer and beg you not to be upset, you reach out and place your hand over his mouth. Then you switch gears by letting a sly smile play across your face. 

“If you’re gonna say his name like that, we might as well get him in here.”

The relief that you’re not about to kick him to the side, maybe slander his dignified reputation, is so powerful that he can’t hold back release anymore. This will be another thing he’s going to have to apologize for, as only bad boys go withoutMommy's permission. As the stress floods out of his system, so does a stream of urine. It spurts up out of his cock and splashes against his stomach, then falls in loud droplets against the bed sheets. The powerful muscles in his thighs shake, as he whines against your mouth, and the flush in his cheeks gets even redder. Several droplets splash onto your thighs, feeling heavy and hot.

“Bad boy. What would Genji think if he knew you wet yourself, hmm?”

You remove your hand from his mouth and move to get up off of the bed.

“I am so sorry, Mommy.”

You have an idea; a way for him to earn the forgiveness he wants.

“Is Genji aware of your incestuous feelings towards him?”

Hanzo hangs his head and nods, “The feelings have been mutual.”

“Good." You take his phone out of his pants pocket and hand it to him, "Text him. Your little brother needs to see the mess you’ve made.”

 

+

 

It doesn't take long for Genji to show up at your door. The cyborg surprisingly doesn't flinch nor blink an eyelash when you let him in and explain the situation. He keeps his professional demeanor, with his arms crossed over his chest, and a consistent neutral expression. The small amount of time it took to get Genji here, and the near absence of shock, makes you wonder just how long this has been going on for. How many others are aware that the infamous Shimada brothers like to fuck each other? You didn't have a clue up until about ten minutes ago. A well-kept secret exposed by a slip-up and a sloppy recovery. 

Then it occurs to you that maybe Hanzo wanted this. Genji is silent while he listens, eyeing his brothers wide expanse of a back, who hasn't moved an inch per your demands. Still sitting up on the bed with his hands in his lap. Then it becomes apparent that he's well aware of his big brothers' sexual habits and seems very eager to be included; so like a younger sibling. Without being told to, Genji crawls onto the bed, gets right up against Hanzo's back, and looks over his shoulder. It would seem the man doesn’t require any more explanation.

“Look at you, my stoic big brother. So scared of what she’d think of you that you pissed yourself? So pitiful.”

Still standing off to the side of the bed you say, “Tsk. Tsk. He’s got no discipline, I’m so disappointed.”

Genji slips his fingers between Hanzo’s cheeks and slides them down to cup his balls. He squeezes and pushes them up close to his body. Hanzo's shoulders lurch forward, but he doesn't fall catching his balance with his hands on his knees. Then he whimpers so softly that it almost sounds like a sob.

Genji says into his ear, “How undignified. You sound so  _weak._ ” 

Hanzo’s torso tenses up, and his fingers dig into his thighs. Hanzo’s so tense and sensitive that Genji could probably shame him into coming untouched right now. Genji snakes his free hand under one of Hanzo's arms so that he can get a hand full of one of his tits. Hanzo refuses to lift up his head to reveal his face that is shrouded by silky locks. You sit down at the very edge of the bed and lightly graze your hand over the stains,

“Well, what do you have to say for yourself?”

“Mommy, I will not disappoint you next time.”

Genji huffs, “Mommy? Did you just say  _M_ _ommy,_  brother?”

Well, it would seem Genji isn’t aware of everything. You shoot Genji a look that says:  _enough talking, you’re not the boss here._  Then you scoot onto the bed and place your hand against Hanzo’s cheek, lift up his face so you can give him a reassuring kiss. Of course, Hanzo is greedy for reassurance, so he tries to take more than you were trying to give him. He leans into it and whines deep in his chest.

“It’s okay. Even big boys wet the bed sometimes. Let mommy take care of you.”

By that, you mean you’ll make ensure that Genji finishes him off. You look to Genji, who is still looming over Hanzo’s shoulder. You catch his gaze and then look down to Hanzo’s cock,

“You know what to do with that?”

Genji doesn't say a word. Only nods. As Genji crawls around Hanzo, you push on his chest, so that he sits back onto his legs. Genji reaches for Hanzo’s cock and takes it into his fist. Then he leans forward with an open mouth. This is when you stop him with a firm grip on his jaw. You force Genji to look at you and ask,

“What do you say now that I’ve presented you with your big brothers cock?”

Genji’s confused for a moment, and that’s okay. He’s new here, so you’ll forgive him for the late response. You can see when the answer clicks, and the wave of realization wash over him. There's reluctance but also... a blush on his cheeks? It definitely is. The color stands out against the shiny gray of his faceplate. How cute.

“Thank you... Mommy.”

“Good boy! You’re very welcome.” Before you let go of his jaw, you give him instructions, "Go slowly. I don't want you to make him come, not yet." 

You can still see the apprehension in his eyes, still unsure if he’s willing to give in to being a good boy. Though you can tell that he’ll acclimate fast. He’s already doing so well. Genji’s showed exceptional ability to be able to go with the flow from the moment he knocked on your door. And you continue to be impressed as Genji takes the entirety of Hanzo’s cock into his mouth in one fluid motion. Goes right down to the base and slowly drags his lips back up and off of his shaft, letting his cock fall back onto Hanzo’s stomach, before taking it back into his mouth again. You can sense that the cyborg had been quite the whore in a previous life. 

You lay back down on the bed, resuming the position you were in before Hanzo had made such an exciting slip-up. You continue to watch Genji really test his big brother's will power for a little while longer. Truthfully you could watch this all day, but if you want to get to the true test of just how much Genji is willing to listen to you, then you’ll have to move on.

“Genji? Sweetie? I’d like you to fuck your brother. Can you do that for Mama?”

Hanzo doesn’t say a word in protest, and you hadn’t expected him to. Genji still seems apprehensive but moves in one fluid motion to get behind his brother. You shimmy over to the side and swing one leg around Hanzo who watches it glide in front of his face as it settles down on the other side of him. Then you outstretch your arms, your way of saying, _C_ _ome to mama_. Hanzo does just that, leans forward, and buries his face into your neck. This gives you a fantastic view of the slope of his back as his ass is in the air, awaiting Genji’s treatment of it.

Genji who is placing two fingers onto the inside of his thigh, just next to his crotch. It opens up with a quick hissing sound, and the cyborgs cock falls out and lands heavily onto Hanzo’s cheek. When he starts to stroke his dick. You can see that it almost looks to have a human-like give to it. Even if it doesn’t look like flesh at all and isn't human in color. It matches his armor, a mix of gray and green. And is that… come leaking from the tip? Whatever it is, it certainly looks like it, and it’s coming out in an abundance.

Genji takes some of it in the palm of his hand and lubes up his cock with the stuff. Then he jacks some of it off onto Hanzo’s hole.

You say mildly, “That’s awfully convenient.”

“A perk.” Genji glides a hand over the small of Hanzo’s back, “I’ll start off slow… it’s been a little while.”

You grin and wrap your arms around Hanzo’s neck, “No need; 'cause you're a cock slut, aren't you Hanzo? You take mine all the time.”

“Come on brother. Don’t hold back.”

You pat him on his shoulder, “Be nice. Say please.”

“Please, fuck me.”

Genji doesn't have any more protest or apprehension to give. It’s hard to read the cyborg, but it would seem that he is just as ready. He takes his cock into his fist and leans forward. When he enters Hanzo, not only does his mouth drop open into a delightful little O-shape, you can feel Hanzo’s lips make the same shape against your neck. It’s a little off putting that he doesn’t make a sound. In fact neither of them do, but maybe that’s how it usually is with the two of them.

At first, Genji does what he said he was going to do and starts off slow. Pulling back and gingerly bringing his hips back to meet Hanzo’s ass. Hanzo latches onto the pillows above your head, the muscles in his arms perpetually flexed. Genji’s slow pace doesn't last for long, and as Genji starts to really slam into him. Hanzo loses the will to keep himself silent. With his face still buried into your neck, he starts grunting and moaning with every brutal thrust Genji gives him.

"Such a slut, Brother. And you sound like one too." 

You remove one hand and slip it underneath between yours and Hanzo’s body so you can get to your clit. You rub shallow circles for just about as long as Genji was slow with his brother. Then they quickly turn into firm and fast circles. You're already near the edge of an orgasm when you remember that no one's taking care of Hanzo.

“Genji, Hun, your brother needs tending to.”

Genji falls forward, pressing his forehead to Hanzo’s back. He reaches underneath him and starts to jack him off. You press your lips to his ear and whisper, 

"I can't believe you are making me lay in this filth, watching you get fucked by your brother. You’re fucking disgusting.” You rub even more vicious circles around your clit, “Oh… you’re lucky Mommy loves disgusting sluts.”

With that last bit of deprecation, Hanzo comes loudly, his seed spurting out onto your stomach in the way you had intended for him to release onto you. Things haven’t gone to plan, but boy did they change for the better. You and Genji nearly come at the same time, holding back your sounds through clenched teeth. Your nails dig into Hanzo’s shoulders leaving harsh red welts in their wake, while Genji is about to leave bruises on the hip that's still clenched in his hand.  

Genji doesn't move for a long time, just stays as limp as he can be against Hanzo’s back. Hanzo asks if you’ll forgive him for the mess, and of course, you will. Such a lucky mommy you are. After all it's because of him that you now have not just one, but two good boys.


End file.
